The Curse
by Chely Mercury
Summary: Pekenalkan namaku, ... Dan, ini juga adalah sekolah .. ., mari kita lihat bagaimana kisahku yang sangat aneh di sekolah .


The Curse

Prolog

a/n : Salam kenal semua…., Perkenalkan saya…, Nah kali ini aku ingin mempersembahkan cerita yang sedikit abal-abal… Jadi, kalian bisakan sedikit memakluminya..? Aku ingin menghibur kalian semampuku jadi, aku mau kalian membimbingku. Ok…!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Writer : Chelly Mercury

Happy Reading

* * *

Namaku, Hinata. Panggil saja aku dengan sebutan itu. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di sekolah asal kau tahu, aku memperkenalkan kepada semua orang bahwa namaku Hinata. Kesan pertamaku sangat jengkel. Aku masih berumur 15 tahun saat ini, dan ingat aku masih baru,tapi lihatlah pandangan menjijikan orang-orang itu, sangat menjengkelkan bukan ?

Pamanku, Hizazhi barusan sudah pergi. Setelah dia mengantarku dengan sepeda 'mewahnya' meninggalkanku di tengah rimbunya orang yang menatapku bingung. Oh, ayolah apakah aku terlihat aneh untuk bersekolah di sini ?.

"Siapa namamu Miss..?" Ah, pertanyaan yang sama. Aku menghitungnya dari tadi dan mungkin jumlahnya sekitar 30. Jadi ini sudah ke 31 kalinya aku ditanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Voila…! Aku sungguh tak menyangka dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang banyak di lontarkan kepadaku dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Hinata…!" Aku menjawab singkat dan sepertinya yang ada di depanku ini menggernyit bingung. "Kau tidak memiliki marga..?". "Pardon…?" Aku sedikit menajamku pendengaranku. "Kau tidak memiliki marga..?"

Ya Ampun…! Apakah harus aku sebutkan..? Sungguh aku tidak menyangka bahwa dari 31 orang tadi. Termasuk cewek ini, dialah yang merusak moodku. Well, aku sudah melupakan margaku. Itu sepertinya tabu bagiku. Ayahku yang paling brengsek itu sudah sangat 'hero' nya mencuri semua khas negaraku. Jadi, kalian sudah tahu penyebabnya bukan ?. Dan sekarang, aku jadi ingin menangis dan memohon kepadanya untuk tidak menyatakan pertanyaan tadi.

"Well, Namaku Hinata Meraneine…"

"Nama yang bagus dan unik..! Namaku Ino Yamanaka"

Yah, aku rasa nama samara yang aku buat , apakah aku harus memberitahu nama belakangku ?. Aku harap kalian tidak keberatan. Oh ya, aku hampir lupa dengan orang yang ada di depanku. Jadi nama gadis ini, Ino Yamanaka. Nama yang bagus menurutku.

"Jadi kenapa kau masih disini…? Tidak mau melapor…?"

Entah apa lagi yang harus ku jawab. Ini sangat memusingkan !. Menurutmu apa yang harus aku jawab ?. Aku sangat malas dalam menjawab segala pertanyaan orang hari ini. "Baiklah tunjukkan jalannya"

Hah, apa boleh buat ? Seorang Hinata tidak mungkin tidak tegas. Walaupun aku sedang malas, tapi tidak mungkin kan aku berkata "Maaf aku sedang malas". Pastinya dia akan tersinggung. Dan seorang Hinata takkan melakukan hal itu. Itu sama saja dengan mengulang sejarah, bukan ?.

"Jadi kau murid jenius bukan..?"

"Yah.. dari mana kau tahu..?"

Jangan Tanya mengapa kau bertanya dan aku juga tidak pernah mau membanggakan diri karena dia memang benar. Jika kalian jadi aku pastinya kalian juga penasaran. Darimana orang yang kalian tidak kenal mengetahui dimana kalian harus di letakkan. Mungkin, aku harus memujinya karena dia berhasil menebakku.

"Dari umurmu, mungkin sekitaran 15 tahun, bukan ? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini jika tidak belajar dan bersekolah..?"

Yah tepat. Dia menebakku lagi, dan benar, apa dia seseorang cenayang. Who knows ?. Itu masalahnya bukan masalahku. Tanpa kusadari, aku telah melewati halaman dan masuk ke dalam koridor yang penuh dengan pilar.

"Ya… kurasa kau tidak perlu lagi bertanya!"

Kami diam lima menit setelah aku mengatakan perkataan tadi. Dari keadaan ini aku sangat bersyukur, walaupun dari penampilan sekelilingku dan pandangan sinis mereka membuatku kurang nyaman.

"Mungkin, aku akan susah beradaptasi. Ya kan?"

Aku merenung. Semua kejadian yang telah terjadi hingga aku berada di sini membuat aku menyadari, bahwa memang aku kurang bisa dalam bergaul. Semua ini pasti dapat membunuhku. Semua ini, membuat aku menjadi orang terkonyol di dunia_itu menurutku_!

"Hilangkan keluhanmu… Kita sudah sampai!"

Ino membiarkan aku jalan sendiri melewati koridor-koridor sebuah ruangan kuno besar. Suasananya sangat mencekam dan mengerikan. Menurutku, ruangan ini sudah 100 tahun umurnya.

Tok…Tok…Tok…

Aku menngetuk pintu ruangan kuno itu. Setelah membuka secara otomatis, aku masuk. Aku melihat sekotarku, yang di sana hanyalah gelap dan buram. Tidak ada satu pun summber cahaya, hanya gelap.

"Hinata… kau sudah bisa tenang ! Jangan seperti orang bodoh…"

"Siapa di sana..?"

Mataku memandang sekeliling. Tidak ada apa-apa. Darimanakah datang suara misterius itu? Entah kenapa tangan dan kakiku gemetaran. Darah dari seluruh tubuhku mendesir kencang.

"Tunggu apa lagi..? Masuklah ke sini. Duduklah dimanapun kau suka !"

Samar-samar tapi aku masuh dapat melihat, ada seseorang yang sangat besar dan mengerikan. Rupanya bagaikan Troll dan wajahnya snagat hancur. Siapakah dia..? Apakah dia adalah kepala sekolah …? Bloody Hell, ini sebenarnya sekolah apa !

* * *

To Be Continued

Bagaimana menurut anda..? Apa sudah bisa menjadi cerita yang dapat menghibur..? Jika iya, aku sangat bahagia dapat menghibur anda. :D


End file.
